<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake It ‘Til You Make It by jbsullivan17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726130">Fake It ‘Til You Make It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17'>jbsullivan17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellarke Christmas 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their AC blows right before their Christmas party in the middle of a New Orleans heatwave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bellarke Christmas 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake It ‘Til You Make It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s seen him in a swimsuit before. She’s seen him walking around their apartment in just a towel without having a reaction of any kind. So it begged the question of why couldn’t she stop looking at him in that damn Hawaiian print shirt that he had unbuttoned because it’s so damn hot in their apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were throwing their annual Christmas party. They used to trade off on whose apartment it was going to be at each year until they realized that it would be more cost effective to split the cost of a two bedroom instead of each paying for one when they spend most of their time together (even when they were in relationships). Also having one shared apartment gave them more entertaining space so they could invite more people to their parties which was awesome!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t that Clarke was unaware of Bellamy’s attractiveness, she knew that he was hot but she never let herself think that there could ever be potential between them </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’d always fought growing up and were barely civil and that was only for Octavia’s sake. Sure, there was a time when Bellamy started dating that Clarke had gotten jealous but it wasn’t a crush, she missed her verbal sparring partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring again,” Raven said, snapping Clarke out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been staring at Bellamy all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got into a fight,” she lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget that I know you. You’ve been in love with Bellamy forever, now you’re just realizing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been looking at you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a fucking bikini, it’s hotter than hell in here and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the windows open and the fan on! Our landlord refused to fix the AC and now there’s a heatwave… it’s just the heat, okay? I’m not in denial or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in denial about being in denial,” Raven stated and Clarke grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Echo came over to the snack table and grabbed some vegan chocolate almond butter cups that Jackson made. “Hey. Is Bellamy still single?” she asked, nodding over her shoulder at Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care? You broke up with him,” Clarke practically growled and Raven choked on her laugh as Echo walked away. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You snapped at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she even here? They broke up last year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy has a tendency of staying friends with his exes. How do you not know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Roma and Gina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and Gina talk all the time. She’s happy in DC. I can’t attest to Roma but I know they left things on good terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that he’s been talking to Echo without telling me about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what they do but if he invited her here, they’re on good terms… or getting back together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he… he’s not the type to get back together with his ex. He’s a firm believer in not making the same mistake twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He clearly hasn’t learned that lesson…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me, Raven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when he asked you to the movies because you were going on and on about how funny </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sex Tape</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sex Tape</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Cameron Diaz and Jason Segal? No? Doesn’t matter. It was five years ago and he was hoping that it was a date. You invited Monty and Harper and look where that got them but you and Bellamy are fucking roommates that don’t fuck even though you both desperately want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven laughed. “But you do. You’re really in denial about being in denial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about Bell?” Octavia asked, scaring the crap out of Clarke as she came up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop doing that!” Clarke exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scaring you or trying to get you to face how you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The former.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia rolled her eyes before popping a brownie bite into her mouth and skipped off to Lincoln in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t know how it happened but she was literally cornered by Cillian. She only invited him because he overheard her talking about the party to Jackson when she was visiting her mom at the hospital. She didn’t want to actually spend time with the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute she felt arms around her waist and she was lifted in the air from behind and she calmed at the scent of Bellamy’s aftershave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he put her down, his chin landed on her shoulder and he said, “Missed you,” in that dreamy tone that only lovers really talked to each other in. “Who’s your friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bellamy, this is Cillian. He works with Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A doctor? Cool. You mind if I steal her? Host things and such…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Cillian said with a grimace and Bellamy unraveled himself from Clarke and led her towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked miserable,” he explained once they were secluded in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only invited him because he overheard Jackson and I talking about the party. He’s been asking my mom about me since I first visited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could pretend to be your boyfriend around him. Get him to back off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretend to be my boyfriend? What about Octavia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like she hasn’t been annoying us about it for years. Teasing her with it might be some fun payback.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank. Wait, why did her heart sink? She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellamy. He was her best friend, her closest confidant, she didn’t have anything more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>platonic </span>
  </em>
  <span>feelings for him. She couldn’t. No. “Yeah, it’ll be fun to mess with her.” She looked back up at him and caught him watching her with this look of adoration on his face. “Don’t look at me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re in love with me or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re doing this, I’m supposed to look at you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine, but the first moment I get alone with Raven, I’m telling her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Bellamy leaned in and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and dragging her back out to the party and twirled her around like it was a big show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she said and looked up at him. “I told Echo you’re still single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her that if we were to ever get together, we’d keep it between us before telling everyone so she’ll believe that we just decided to tell everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to tell everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird after that, all the touches and affection just rolling off Bellamy with ease while Clarke was a little standoffish. She  tried responding with little smiles and fondness though she feared they came across stilted. They still talked in different circles but she did see that Echo left early and Cillian kept his distance from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln and I are heading out. I must say that whatever is going on with you and Bellamy tonight, it’s cute and I approve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just helping me with Cillian. There’s—there’s nothing going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you liked it, right? The touching and little looks and smiles. You looked like you liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes, she wasn’t about to talk about her feelings towards Bellamy with his sister. No matter how good of a friend she was, she would always choose Bellamy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looked really good tonight,” Raven agreed, stepping into the kitchen and Clarke literally face palmed. “Oh, come on! At least admit that you think he’s hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! You’re so loud!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The music is drowning it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, he’s hot and his abs look fucking fantastic. You happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia and Raven shared a look and Clarke groaned before walking into the living room to find Lincoln sitting on the arm of the couch waiting on Octavia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend is a sadist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god! Ew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia stepped out of the kitchen and the happy couple said their goodbyes with Raven and it was just Bellamy and Clarke in their empty apartment on Christmas Eve night. The music was blaring some Christmas love song as Bellamy came over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to get a drink? We can deal with this later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy shrugged and grabbed her hand before leading her out of their apartment and up the stairs. He opened the door to the roof and Clarke followed him outside where there was an amazing breeze that instantly cooled her down… finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that feels nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two beach chairs on the roof and Bellamy pointed to them for Clarke to sit as he went to grab something by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He joined her in his own chair holding two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. “Is this where you come when you disappear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Solitude aids in thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded. She knew he did, she never doubted it but hearing him say it was different somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I was getting worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for saving me from Cillian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me from Echo too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that… you said that you told her if we ever got together we’d keep it to ourselves? Why would you have to tell her that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was jealous of how close we are. I don’t know, I think… I think I let her get to me and it just slipped out. I mean, am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke stared at him for a minute. How was she supposed to answer that without being an asshole or revealing her feelings or that she thought about being in a relationship with him before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I haven’t been attacked with it like you have if you think that but I would prefer it that way. At least for a little while, our friends are insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellamy laughed. “They are, but I also think they want us to be happy. You’re my best friend and they take it further than it necessarily has to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Necessarily’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. I’d have to be blind to not see how beautiful and amazing you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” she said a little breathlessly. She hated compliments and even though they haven’t fought in years, hearing a compliment from him sounded weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re perfect, Princess. You don’t make sure you say the right things all the time. You buy our mailman Christmas and birthday presents when you’ve never even met him. You do more charity work than I even know about and you’re the best person I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to feel something for him when he talked about her like that? How was she supposed to go to bed three feet away from him with a wall between them when he said things like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should… I should head in. It’s a long drive to Pensacola and my mom hates when I’m late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the drink.” She stood and took her first step toward the door to the stairwell but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She nearly slammed into his chest and she sheepishly looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a minute to respond but she did. She kissed him back, right there on their rooftop on Christmas morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Clarke was in fact late getting to her mother’s house in Pensacola but all was forgiven when her mother saw Bellamy holding her hand tightly when she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Her mother exclaimed before letting them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Famous last words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>